Blue Moon
by Jellybeanjulie
Summary: Can you spell FLUFF????? Major R/H fluff under a blue moon


**DISCLAIMER:** All the characters and everything else belong to JK Rowling, and Blue Moon was written by Lorentz Hart--or the words were, anyway. 

A/N: This is a songfic based on that classic song "Blue Moon". I hope you like it. It's very fluffy and pointless. Lucky it's so short or else you'd have acres and acres of a empty romance plot. 

**Blue Moon**

**_ Blue Moon,_**

**_ You saw me standing alone._**

**_ Without a dream in my heart_**

**_ Without a love of my own._**

It was half past eleven. I was sitting by the side of the calm lake, taking in the beautiful scene before my eyes. The moon was full tonight and cast a ghostly, romantic spell over the Hogwarts grounds. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, and it could wipe away all of the worries and stress-related thoughts in my head. I didn't often appreciate the full moon as I was doing now--it had always reminded me of that awful night in third year when Peter Pettigrew escaped--it had been a full moon then, too. I have always tried to avoid such depressing memories. 

**_ Blue Moon,_**

**_ You knew just what I was there for._**

**_ You heard me saying a prayer for_**

**_ someone I really could care for._**

The beautiful moon had hypnotized me for a moment with its uncanny, yet warm spell. Now that I look back on it, I realize how stupid I was being at the time—captured by the moon? When I came out of the ridiculous trance, I began to think about the reason I had come out here in the first place.

Ron and I had had an alarmingly big fight in the common room about an hour before. We had basically argued about everything from S.P.E.W. to Victor to schoolwork to that bitch, Fleur Delacour. Ron had been throwing some snide remarks about Victor when I just walked out. I couldn't take it anymore. 

I hated it when Ron talked about Victor like that. He knew we had broken up at the end of the fourth year, so why was he still so mad at me about it? He made me so angry—sometimes I just wanted to cry. 

But—Ron did make me feel other things that were rather ardent. Like, for instance, every time he spoke to me, I couldn't think of anything to say in reply. Or how my stomach turned over whenever he came to close. Or the way my mouth watered every time he smiled. 

I smiled in spite of myself at these last few thoughts. Yes, it was definitely the little things you had to appreciate about Ron. It was enough to drive me mad with emotion. 

So was it love? I bit my lip. I wasn't that obsessed, was I? Of course, I knew that my feelings about him were getting rather avid…

I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around, only to stare a very grim Ron Weasley in the face. 

**_ And then there suddenly appeared before me_**

**_ The only one my arms will ever hold._**

"Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously.

I turned back around and stared at the lake, ignoring him. He had caught me at a very awkward moment, and I was feeling very uncomfortable, almost guilty at the fact that I had been thinking about him in such a manner that he shouldn't know about.

"Can I sit?" Ron asked, also looking uncomfortable. 

I nodded a yes and began to concentrate on the moon again. As I looked at it, it gave me an odd sensation that everything would turn out alright. It was as if it had seen me alone and troubled and heard my thoughts. This feeling sort of renewed my spirit.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again, "Er, I was thinking about the fight and. . .and I. . .I wanted to say I'm sorry. About all the stuff I said. You know, about Krum and stuff."

Without taking my eyes off of the moon, I said, "Look, Ron, you know Victor and I broke up last year. Why are you still so mad at me about it?"

"Because Hermione, I. . .I dunno. It's just that. . .well. . .I never really pictured you getting a boyfriend before me or Harry got a girlfriend, and when it happened, I guess it was sort of weird for me, and I got all angry. So I decided it was because of Krum being Harry's competition. And then during the summer I realized it was because I. . . was jealous. Of, er, both of you. You got a boyfriend faster than Harry or me got a girlfriend and it was kind of weird to think about. . .Are you listening to me? Hermione?"

I looked at Ron in amazement, thinking about what he had just told me. "Why were you jealous of Victor?"

"Because I think he got the smartest, best looking girl at the ball," Ron said, flushing a bright shade of magenta. 

"You really think so?" I said softly, looking straight into his gray eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Ron said, looking back into my eyes, "you know Hermione, I. . .um, I like you a lot."

**_ I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me"_**

"I like you a lot too, Ron," I said, almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry about everything I said tonight, too."

And then, to my greatest surprise, Ron bent down and kissed me—on the lips! I looked at him, my eyes wide with shock. I immediately brought my hand up to my lips and felt them. They felt tingly—but they also felt so light and warm. I looked over at the moon again, not sure what to do or say. 

**_ And when I looked the moon had turned to gold!_**

I almost gasped aloud. The moon seemed to be shining almost as radiantly as the sun, it seized me in its tight hold for second before I looked back over at Ron.

Ron looked exceptionally nervous. "I'm sorry," He murmured, "I'm so—"

I interrupted him by planting a soft kiss on his lips. We looked at each other for a split second, and then began to kiss again, more passionately. I had a warm feeling inside that I could hold on to Ron forever.

**_ Blue Moon, _**

**_ Now I'm no longer alone_**

**_ Without a dream in my heart_**

**_ Without a love of my own._**

A/N--I hope you liked it....it's kind of corny, isn't it? God, it was short. Oh well. It was my first attempt of fan fiction, so don't kill me. 


End file.
